Glaw
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Aku benci hujan, sangat. Antara guyuran hujan itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, akankah semuanya berubah, jika aku tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya? /ES21 AWARDS: METAMORPHOSIS/FANFICTION FESTIVAL
1. Chapter 1

"Aku membenci hujan. Sangat."

"Tapi, aku menantinya—"

* * *

><p><strong>Eyeshield 21 <strong>© Riichirou Inagaki_Yusuke Murata

**Glaw**©

FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARDS 12/11 - 01/12: METAMORPHOSIS

FOR FANFICTION FESTIVAL

~oO(O0O)Oo~

Summary:Aku benci hujan, sangat. Antara guyuran hujan itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, akankah semuanya berubah, jika aku tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya? /ES21 AWARDS: METAMORPHOSIS/FANFICTION FESTIVAL

Genre: Science Fiction/Romance (sumpah kayaknya gak begitu 'waw' romensnya ;w;)

Rate:T

Warning:Mamori's POV, OOC-maybe, AU, sci-fi sebagai latar, crack pair (silahkan tebak #udahketebakdiatastahu), gaya penulisan berubah drastis QAQ. Don't like? Don't read!

Note:Mungkin unsur Science Fiction tidak begitu kental, tapi selamat menikmati m(-,_,-)v Dalam bahasa Wales, Glaw artinya hujan ._. (Bakapon -red.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 01 of 02<span>

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** years old**—Rainy day

* * *

><p>Aku benci hujan.<p>

Ya, sangat.

Tepatnya hujan asam yang sangat merusak.

Mereka mengguyur semuanya. Mereka merusak semuanya. Mereka mengikis semuanya. Mereka-

Aku benar-benar membenci mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak bermanfaat.

Tanah dan tumbuhan teracuni oleh air mereka. Bangunan dan kendaraan dirusak oleh mereka. Sangat fatal akibatnya kalau air asam itu kena kulit manusia.

Mereka terbentuk dari gas SO2 yang berasal dari industri atau pembakaran tidak sempurna dari kendaraan bermotor. Gas SO2 dapat bereaksi dengan oksigen sehingga membentuk gas SO3. Jika gas SO3 larut dalam air atau udara lembab, maka akan membentuk asam sulfat yang jauh lebih berbahaya—sebab asam sulfat adalah larutan aki—. Umumnya batas normal hujan mempunyai pH 5,6. Tapi derajat keasaman ini turun—sifat asam naik—akibat konsentrasi gas tersebut makin tinggi di atmosfer. Karena sebuah mega industri di masa lalu. Aku menghafal asal-usul ini di luar kepala.

Jangan lupakan gas NO dan NO2 yang sangat beracun, dan bisa menyebabkan hujan asam juga.

Sangat susah untuk mendapatkan air bersih. Air harus dikelola di pabrik air untuk menyaring zat-zat tersebut. Aku tidak percaya dulu manusia bisa menikmati hujan dan bermain-main di antara guyurannya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa dari air hujan itu, akan diserap oleh tanah dan menjelma menjadi air tanah yang sehat. Sebagian air yang tidak terserap oleh tanah, akan masuk ke saluran air alami yang disebut sungai, kemudian mengalir jernih sampai ke laut.

Ha, bahkan tanah itu sudah teracuni asam dan insektisida. Tidak ada kilauan jernih dari air sungai itu.

Segalanya asam, dan sangat korosif.

Bukan hanya hujan. Gas yang dihasilkan—berasal dari sisa industry—mengeluarkan aroma tidak mengenakkan. Bila terhirup manusia, akan berbahaya bagi paru-paru. Sehingga kami harus menyediakan beberapa masker di tas kami jika kami tidak sempat berlindung di rumah-rumah kami.

Hujan begitu menakutkan bagi kami. Jika hujan turun, kami langsung berhamburan mencari tempat berlindung. Takut dengan tiap tetesan hujan asam akan membuat kulit kami gatal, baju kami dan sepatu kami akan terkikis. Takut dengan bau asam menyengat yang setia menyertai bila hujan turun. Kadar keasaman hujan makin lama makin mengkhawatirkan. Hujan begitu mengerikan bagi kami para manusia yang menanggung akibat dari para pendahulu kami.

_Mereka_. Huh, aku ingin menyeret mereka ke masa ini. Mereka telah membuat generasi kami begitu menderita! Lupakan soal mimpi-mimpi hijau yang sangat memikat untuk di dengar itu. Kami tidak tahu bahwa hujan dulu sangat bersahabat pada kalian, karena kalian tidak memberi kesempatan. Kami tidak tahu dan tidak pernah melihat soal pembiasan berwarna-warni yang muncul setelah hujan reda—yang kalian sebut pelangi. Kami hanya bisa menikmati keindahan masa lalu kalian melalui buku-buku dongeng dan ensiklopedia. Betapa beruntungnya kalian, yang hidup di masa itu. Dan betapa pelitnya kalian, tidak menyisakan keindahan itu kepada kami!

Hari ini adalah hari Lingkungan Sedunia. Hari yang sekedar formalitas belaka. Hanya sambutan dari menteri lingkungan hidup, mengenang masa lalu, dan hal basa-basi lainnya. Hujan asam itu menyambutnya dengan gembira. Ia menurunkan air korosifnya. Seperti mengejek harapan-harapan kami, ia membuat semua orang yang sedang berkumpul, basah dan berbondong-bondong pergi ke Rumah Sterilisas—semacam Rumah Sakit.

Aku diam di rumah, tidak mengikuti acara seremonial yang juga diadakan di sekolah. Peduli sekali akan detensi yang akan menantiku di _shougakusei_—SMP. Melihat gempuran hujan asam yang mengetuk-ngetuk kubah kaca rumahku. Kubah kaca itu—diganti setiap 3 bulan sekali—berfungsi untuk melindungi rumah tiap orang agar tidak mengikis bangunan. Kubah kaca itu juga melindungiku dari gas berbahaya itu. Selama aku di sini, aku aman.

Kapan hujan asam itu pergi? Kapan hujan itu bersahabat pada kami? Suatu pertanyaan yang tiap hari aku lontarkan. Namun hanya bergaung-gaung dalam hati. Entah siapa yang akan menjawabnya.

Aku sangat membenci hujan ini. Ya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk menghapus rasa kebencianku ini.

_Pcak_!

Aku tertegun melihat sosok yang berkeliaran berani di antara guyuran hujan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** years old**—Bright day

* * *

><p>"Ruisu, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke Rain Obsevartory?"<p>

"Tidak. Lain kali saja."

Ruisu. Aku mendapati nama itu saat aku nekat menerobos hujan dengan payung khusus yang berat, tak lupa memakai masker khusus dan sepatu boot khusus. Tindakan itu jika dilihat orang lain pasti dianggap mau bunuh diri. Aku menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat di depan rumahku. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan jas hujan asam khusus-harganya sangat mahal-membawa botol kaca, memakai masker, dan berdiri melihat daun-daun coklat yang tertimpa air hujan. Anak laki-laki itu heran dan menatapku sinis. Mungkin terlihat dari ekspresi mukaku yang khawatir atas aktivitasnya yang sedikit berbahaya. Hei, jas khusus itu tidak menjamin melindungimu setiap hujan menggerus. Jas itu pasti akan terkikis juga.

Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu lebih tua dariku.

_"Hei, sedang apa kamu? Bukankah ini sedang hujan?_" tanyaku pada waktu itu.

_"Bukan urusanmu,"_jawabnya dengan bahasa jepang yang aneh. Dan hei, ketus sekali jawabanmu.

"_Kupikir kau tersesat atau apa. Soalnya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu_," jelasku.

"_Lib mi alon!*_"hardiknya, dengan kalimat yang tidak aku mengerti.

"_Apa? Apa yang kamu katakan?_" tanyaku.

Anak laki-laki itu mendengus. Lalu ia berdiri di hadapanku. Tubuhnya tinggi sekali. "_Apa maumu, hah?_"

"_Aku hanya ingin menolongmu._"

"_Eh?_"

"_Dari hujan yang mematikan ini!_"

Setelah itu anak laki-laki itu tertawa mengejek, sementara aku bingung dan heran. Apa salah mengatakan bahwa hujan ini mematikan? Penyebab kematian utama di negara ini karena hujan asam _lho_. Anak laki-laki kemudian menatapku dengan tajam. Seolah-olah pandangan itu mau menusukku dalam-dalam. "_Jangan meremehkanku, gadis payah._"

Itulah sekilas dari pertemuanku dengan anak laki-laki yang menurutku—err, sombong. Anak laki-laki itu namanya aneh, hanya kutangkap kata 'Ruisu' dari mulutnya. Sejak saat itu dan selanjutnya, aku memanggilnya Ruisu.

Ia mempunyai rambut pirang keemasan yang biasa aku lihat di para pemain film asing. Sungguh merupakan keberuntungan tertentu aku bisa bertemu dengan orang asing. Karena masalah lingkungan masing-masing, tiap negara saling terisolir. Sehingga wajar saja saat itu aku terkagum-kagum. Dia memiliki hidung yang mancung, juga memiliki mata warna biru, sama sepertiku yang mendapatkan warna mata cerah ini dari nenekku.

Sejak saat itu, kami saling bertemu. Entah kenapa aku menganggap sosok Ruisu sangat menarik. Dia sulit ditebak dan misterius. Mukanya datar dan tidak terbaca. Selain itu, kebiasaannya mengumpulkan air hujan tiap waktu tertentu, membuatku tertarik. Hanya saja dia cuek dan gaya bicaranya meremehkan. Mungkin itu gaya bicara dari negara asalnya, sehingga aku maklum saja.

Pernah kutanyakan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu—mengambil sampel air itu tiap seminggu sekali—dan dia menjawab; untuk kakeknya. Apakah keluarganya adalah ilmuwan?

Kemudian aku tanyakan lagi; Apakah kamu ingin menjadi seperti dia?

Dia menjawab; _Tidak. _

Kembali saat aku berusaha mengajaknya ke Rain Observatory, sebuah tempat di mana hasil penelitian tentang hujan asam katanya baru menunjukkan hasil yang menggembirakan. Lamban laun, hujan itu akan ramah kepada kami.

Dan dia tetap saja mengatakan; Tidak.

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th**** years old**—Rainy day

* * *

><p>Sudah 6 tahun aku mengenalnya. Pola hubungan kami sama tiap waktu—kau tahu maksudku. Meskipun dia sinis dan gaya bicaranya ketus sekali—lama-lama kami pun akrab. Entah bagaimana cara untuk mendeskripsikan tahap-tahap yang aku lewati, semata-mata hanya untuk memahami perangainya dia. Mungkin sifat kami yang berbeda saling mengisi satu sama lain. Segalanya mengalir begitu saja. Ya.<p>

Hari ini hujan. Hujan asam seperti biasanya. Hari ini ulang tahunku. Aku sudah mendapati beberapa hari ulang tahunku lalu diiringi dengan hujan asam tersebut. Biasanya, aku kesal dan tenggelam dalam mood yang jelek. Tapi tidak untuk tahun ini. Sepertinya hatiku ini perlahan-lahan seperti asam—mengikis rasa kebencianku terhadap hujan dan menghilangkan perlahan-lahan.

Ruisu, seperti yang aku tahu—dia sangat misterius. Beberapa kali aku lontarkan pertanyaan untuknya, dijawab dengan pendek dan ketus. Aku harus ingat, dia bukan tipe yang senang berteman.

Tapi, tidak ada halangan untuk berteman dengannya.

Rain Observatory sedang bersemu di hati orang-orang. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa puluh tahun kami menunggu dan menunggu, akhirnya hasil menggembirakan dari penelitian yang tiada henti-hentinya pun bersua. Kadar pH hujan asam perlahan-lahan menuju kadar normal. Tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi. Ya! Itu berarti, hujan itu akan menjadi sahabat kami. Airnya menjadi sahabat tanaman hidroponik kami. Akhirnya, hujan itu tidak menakutkan lagi bagi kami.

Perusahaan industri yang memberikan sumbangsih besar atas pencemaran udara, diatur agar bisa ramah lingkungan. Memang butuh waktu untuk menetralkan tanah, dan merekayasa genetik tanaman yang tahan menghadapi hujan asam. Aku tidak sabar menantikan hal itu. Jika Jepang berhasil menormalkan kadar pH hujan, maka akan membantu negara-negara yang mempunyai masalah dengan negara kami.

Kukabarkan pada Ruisu tentang informasi tadi. Dan dia hanya mendengus pelan. "Aku sudah mendengarnya jauh daripada dirimu."

Seperti biasa, ia sangat merendahkan lawan bicara. "Dengar darimana? Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan di situs resminya, kok."

"Kau tidak boleh tahu. Sebab kau tak perlu tahu." Pelit sekali.

Ruisu menghela nafas, lalu dia memandangku. "Kau belum memberitahuku buat apa aku harus ikut kemana pun kau pergi?"

"Eer...," kuberikan jeda sejenak untuk menyiapkan diri. "Ini hari ulang tahunku."

Ruisu mengangkat alis. "Aku bukan temanmu apalagi teman kencanmu. Mengerti?"

"Hei, saat ini tidak ada temanku yang bisa memberikan waktunya. Kau punya banyak waktu 'kan?"

Rintik hujan melambat, pertanda hujan mau reda. Ruisu berdiri dari kursinya—kami terjebak hujan di dalam kafe—kemudian dia meraih jas hujannya lalu keluar. Aku menatapnya panik.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku. "Kau marah?"

"Terserah," jelasnya pendek, tanpa menungguku yang buru-buru memakai payung berat, bermaksud untuk menyusulnya. Meskipun rintik hujan mulai sedikit turun jarang-jarang, tetap saja satu tetesan air hujan itu berbahaya buat kami.

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**th**** years old**—Bright day

* * *

><p>Genangan air yang menghadang di jalanku, aku hindari agar tidak mempercepat pengikisan sepatu boot-ku. Langkah kaki Ruisu sangat lebar dan cepat. Sebentar saja, aku sudah tertinggal beberapa meter darinya. <em>Duh<em>, apa dia marah atau sejenisnya? Ternyata kami tidak sedekat yang kuduga.

Keramaian yang kami lalui sudah berganti menjadi bukit hamparan lahan penghijauan yang sedang dikembangkan. Ruisu menaiki bukit dan beberapa kali nyaris saja terpeleset-itu karena lumpur dan cairan asam yang sangat licin. Ia tidak mendapatkan kesulitan yang berarti. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak mau jatuh terjerembab.

"Ruisu, bantu aku untuk naik!" pintaku.

"Manja. Naik saja sendiri!" sahut Ruisu ketus.

Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya aku bisa menaiki bukit dengan susah payah. Kupastikan tidak ada noda lumpur yang menempel. Aku berdiri di sebelah kanan Ruisu, bermaksud untuk memprotesnya karena dia membiarkanku kesulitan. Dan kulihat...

Sebuah busur raksasa yang berwarna-warni.

Itu... apa?

Jangan-jangan itu...

"Ya, benar," ucap Ruisu seolah-olah tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Pembiasan cahaya matahari oleh uap air setelah hujan reda. Menghasilkan spektrum warna yang tercipta secara alami. Fenomena yang muncul selama dua bulan akhir-akhir ini. Pelangi."

Aku terpesona. Apakah ini yang kulihat di buku ensiklopedia? Benarkan ini yang aku selalu impikan untuk melihatnya secara langsung? Benar-benar terjadi! Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya. Aku—

Busur raksasa yang berwarna indah. Tujuh warna terpantul dengan jelas di bola mataku. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu. Inikah fenomena di masa lalu itu? Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat, ingin mematrinya kuat-kuat di memori otakku.

"Nih, foto." Ruisu memberikan sebuah kamera digital-sepertinya produk lama. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau... suka pelangi?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan lensa kamera ke lengkungan berwarna itu.

"Tidak."

"Terus, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memotretnya? Kamu bisa memotretnya sendiri 'kan?"

"Hanya mengantisipasi," ucap Ruisu yang tidak aku mengerti. "Kau mungkin akan mengeluh karena kau tidak membawa sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat kapan saja. Memorimu tidak cukup jelas untuk mengingat, tahu."

"Ooh... kalau begitu terima kasih. Kameranya aku bawa ya untuk print foto. Besok aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu."

Ruisu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Aku memotretnya beberapa kali. Hasilnya ada sepuluh foto. Aku melihat hasil fotoku dengan puas. Aku akan menyimpan foto-foto ini, lalu meminta klub mading buat menaruh foto ini di dinding.

Hm, sepertinya ada foto lain. Aku terus menekan Next, jauh dari foto-fotoku. Kulihat sebuah keluarga, bangunan besar, dan—

—hei, bukankah salah seorang dari foto-foto itu...

_Set_—!

Ruisu mengambil kameranya.

"Hei!" protesku.

"Bisakah kau berinisiatif menjaga privasi?" ucapnya marah. "Aku saja yang mem-print foto-fotomu. Ambil hasilnya besok!"

Dia marah. Dia marah. Dia marah. Dia—

"A... aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ucapku kalut. Aku menundukkan badanku berkali-kali.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak butuh ucapan, tapi tindakan!" bentaknya sambil memasukkan kamera itu ke dalam saku jas hujan di bagian dalam.

"Eh? Maksudmu... apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Tindakan? Hm, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Ruisu menatapku tajam. Dan dia mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku sesak, "Jangan sok mendekatiku. Mengerti?"

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena sebuah kamera—

"Kenapa!" ucapku tidak mengerti. "Bukankah kita teman?"

"Teman?" ucapnya lagi, dengan nada bicara yang sedikit berbeda. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman. Kau yang mendekatiku dan masuk dalam kehidupanku. Kau yang menganggap demikian. Sedangkan aku, tidak."

Tubuhku serasa kehilangan tenaga dalam waktu singkat. Kenapa dia seperti ini? "Aku... menyebalkan ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku menyebalkan 'kan?" tanyaku sambil mempertegas ucapanku. "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf! Kalaupun aku benar-benar berpisah dengan dirimu, aku tidak mau menyisakan dendam di dalam hatimu."

Haha. Salam perpisahan yang bagus, Mamori. "Tapi, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal. Kenapa harus sekarang? Hari ini kan—"

"Hari ulang tahunmu. Benar," ucapnya pelan. "Semoga umurmu yang bertambah bisa mengerti kenyataan."

Dia menuruni bukit, meninggalkan aku di puncak. "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya dengan nada menyakitkan.

Busur indah itu, kini membias dan menghilang. Warnanya pudar dan bergabung dengan langit sore.

* * *

><p><span>Next<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Glaw

* * *

><p>Chapter 02 of 02<p>

**17****th**** years old**-Bright day

* * *

><p>"<em>Tanjoubi omedettou <em>Mamori! Maaf telat..."

"Tak apa, Ako. Tidak masalah kok," ucapku riang. Tapi terdengar sumbang di telingaku. Mungkin di telinga Ako juga.

Ako menyadarinya. "Ada masalah, Mamori?" tanyanya. "Mm... bagaimana dengan cowok yang biasa bersamamu itu?"

"Ehm... kami berpisah. Karena..." Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana pun, kalau dipikir baik-baik rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Oke, aku tidak akan memaksa," ucap Ako sehingga membuatku bernapas lega. "Tapi... hei, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kesanmu terhadapnya?"

"Uhm... ya...," gumanku ragu. "Dia pendiam, misterius, gaya bicaranya merendahkan, terus..."

"Ceritakan sisi dari dia yang lain! Aku sudah mendengar bagian itu." Hm, sepertinya _girls talk_sudah dimulai.

"Yah, aku tidak begitu tahu," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya saja hari ini, ada yang beda darinya."

Ako mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah diriku. Kemudian aku melanjutkan, "ehm, dia seperti... berbuat baik tapi tidak mau terlihat baik."

"Wow, tipe cowok yang sangat menjaga imej!" pekik Ako.

Entah kenapa melalui _girls talk_ini, aku bisa mengetahui sisi Ruisu yang lain. "Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Ako.

"Hm! Aku melihat pelangi!" ucapku girang. "Ako, kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang aku lihat kemarin. Benar-benar seperti kubah rasaksa. Berwarna-warni!"

"Dia yang mengajakmu untuk melihat pelangi?" tanya Ako antusias.

Aku pun terdiam sebentar, "Ehm... tidak. Hanya saja, aku mengikuti dia saat hujan reda."

"Benar 'kan! Dia benar-benar tipikal cowok jaga imej! _Kawai_~!"

Eh? Apa benar Ruisu tipe cowok seperti itu? Kok rasanya aneh?

"Dan setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mm... aku melihat foto-foto dari kamera Ruisu. Foto-fotonya... Hah!" dengan cepat aku mengambil salah satu majalah yang seingatku, ada sebuah artikel yang lumayan penting untuk tugas musim panasku dulu. Sehingga aku menyimpan majalah itu. Tapi tugas musim panas itu dibatalkan. Ako bertanya-tanya padaku apa yang terjadi karena aku begitu liar mengobrak-abrik isi lemari bukuku. Di mana? Di ma—"Ketemu!" pekikku.

Aku membuka lembar-lembar majalah menuju halaman yang aku tuju. Akhirnya, aku tiba di sebuah artikel yang dulu membuatku kesal saat membacanya.

INDUSTRI BIJIH BESI-SEJARAH PETAKA HUJAN ASAM SELAMA 50 TAHUN

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**th**** years old**—Rainy day

* * *

><p>Apa kau percaya, adanya dosa waris?<p>

Aku? Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Baik, sebelum kau jawab, aku akan memperdengarkan jawabanku.

Aku jawab; Tidak.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ti—

Kau boleh memanggilku egois atau apa. Tapi inilah yang terjadi.

Dan aku begitu bodoh, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Sumber baru bijih besi itu tak disangka-sangka ditemukan di bawah ibukota Jepang, Tokyo. Sekitar Fukushima dan persediaan terbanyak ada di pulau Hokaido. Memang sangat mengejutkan. Karena terkubur begitu dalam dari permukaan bumi. Muncul suatu keanehan, yang mengelola bijih besi itu bukanlah negara Jepang itu sendiri. Tapi, negara adidaya tersebut. Amerika—

Dalam sekejap berubah menjadi mega industri raksasa.

Banyak spekulasi bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Sebab, banyak ahli tambang dari negara Jepang itu sendiri. Jepang pasti mampu untuk mengelolanya. Kenapa harus Amerika? Apa yang dipikirkan perdana menteri Jepang pada saat itu? Para penganalisis berusaha mencari jawabannya. Namun, segalanya begitu sulit.

Ada suatu kabar bahwa para penyidik dan wartawan pencari fakta telah 'diamankan' oleh pihak industri itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain, mulutnya dikunci untuk keamanan. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada bukti untuk mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar suatu kejahatan yang begitu terencana.

Kau bisa menebaknya 'kan? Industri itu, mereka awal petaka dari semuanya.

Kembali soal dosa waris itu. Kenapa aku mengatakan tidak? Apa kau tidak membaca cerita di atas dengan sungguh-sungguh? Kau pasti bisa menebaknya 'kan?

Dan tolong ingat hal ini; Setiap hal yang kita lakukan harus ditanggung oleh kita sendiri. Ya, itu lebih masuk akal.

Industri itu... harus menerima hukumannya. Dengan cara membayar segala kerugian yang ada, serta pencemaran nama baik. Bertahun-tahun pun berlalu. Semua masih mengingat hal itu. Hukuman atas mereka ditimpakan sampai keturunan mereka karena marahnya rakyat Jepang yang segala pemandangan hilangnya indah dan berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Industri itu dijalankan oleh seseorang yang di negara asalnya, dikenal sebagai 'Penjudi Tak Terkalahkan' di bar-bar dan kasino. Dengan akal sehat, mana mungkin seorang penjudi bisa memimpin industri sedemikian penting itu? Sekali lagi, ada yang tak masuk akal. Lalu, penjudi itu mempunyai keluarga dan industri itu dijalankan secara turun-temurun. Sehingga ganti rugi sampai keturunannya. Sang pemilik industri adalah orang yang wajahnya pernah kulihat di kamera model lama milik seseorang. Namanya pernah kudengar dalam pembicaraanku dengannya saat hujan waktu itu; Clifford D. Lewis.

Aku yang saat itu tidak bisa melafalkan huruf asing, melafalkan namanya tidak begitu sempurna. Dan selalu begitu selama terus-menerus. Nama dan wajahnya sama dengan kakeknya—tepatnya kakek buyutnya. Pantas saja ia berkata 'tidak' saat aku menanyakan; Apakah kamu ingin menjadi seperti dia?

...

...

...

...

...

...

Haha, aku begitu bodoh ya?

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**th**** years old**—Bright day

* * *

><p>Aku membenci hujan asam. Aku membencinya setengah mati.<p>

Aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu 'kan?

Aku selalu berkata pada setiap orang bahwa aku membenci hujan ini. Aku mengatakannya pada siapa saja. Termasuk pada Ruisu.

Tidak, aku akan memanggilnya Lewis—Clifford. Itu nama yang sebenarnya.

Itu berarti, aku merutuk penyebab hujan asam itu. Aku membenci hujan asam beserta pemulai semua kejadian ini. Aku membencinya di depan Clifford, yang ternyata adalah keturunan sang penjudi yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dari segi materil, dan pemulihan. Tentu saja.

Aku benar-benar bukan temannya. Karena aku mengutuk temanku itu. Ya, pantas saja Clifford tidak mau menjadi temanku. Aku benar-benar menyebalkan.

Itulah sebabnya Clifford selalu mengambil sampel air itu. Ia ternyata menyelidikinya sebagai hukuman. Pantas saja Clifford tahu lebih dulu soal perkembangan hujan asam itu. Selama itu, ternyata Clifford begitu berjasa. Semata-mata untuk menebus kesalahan kakeknya.

Namun sayang, itu dipandang sebelah mata oleh pihak Rain Observatory itu sendiri. Aku baru saja menanyakan keterlibatan Clifford dalam menghilangkan hujan asam, tapi ditampik oleh ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu. Untunglah _office boy_Rain Observatory sangat baik hati. Dia memberitahukan fakta yang sebenarnya, bahwa ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu sangat sedikit berpartisipasi dalam penelitian hujan asam. Clifford-lah yang selama in—sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya—meneliti dan mengusahakan bagaimana cara agar hujan kembali seperti di masa lalu. Clifford sangat jenius. Begitu ada kemajuan, para ilmuwan itu memojokkannya, mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu keluarga Clifford agar hasil penelitian yang selama bertahun-tahun dikerjakan oleh Clifford—diklaim seenaknya sebagai hasil kerja keras mereka!

Betapa piciknya mereka! Apakah hujan asam serta-merta telah mengikis hati dan kesabaran mereka sampai habis, sehingga ingin mendapatkan hasil dalam waktu singkat? Ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu... mereka telah gagal menjadi peneliti!

Perasaan picik dari masa lalu ternyata telah terwarisi oleh mereka—yang kami selalu mengelu-elukan mereka sebagai pembuka masa depan yang lebih bersahabat. Benar-benar, tertipu sudah. Sekarang, aku punya objek untuk aku benci.

Objek yang aku benci itu—termasuk diriku sendiri.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada office boy muda itu. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang mengambil kerja paruh waktu.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama. Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku yang memberitahumu," pinta sang _office boy_. Aku mengangguk. Sebab, sudah ditebak apa akibatnya jika informasi seperti ini bocor oleh pihak yang tidak menginginkannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau pacarnya?"

Aku gelagapan. "_Ettou_... bukan. Aku temannya. Itu saja, tidak ada yang macam-macam."

"Syukurlah kalau dia punya teman," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "aku belajar di bidang psikologi. Seharusnya keadaan seperti itu bisa membuatnya bunuh diri. Namun, sepertinya karena ada kamu, dia masih bisa bertahan."

"Ehm, maksudmu...?" tanyaku heran.

"Dalam segi mental, orang Jepang dan orang Amerika sama," jelasnya. "Jika dia punya sesuatu—contohnya seseorang sebagai sandaran misalnya—atau penyemangat saat dia sedang terpuruk, maka dia sangat beruntung. Aku jadi ingat ketika hari aku merayakan hari jadi dengan pacarku, Clifford bicara dibelakangku, 'Pelangi akan muncul hari ini di arah matahari terbenam.'. Begitu aku menoleh kepadanya, dia hanya berujar, 'kenapa kau melihatku, hah! Sana pergi dengan segala urusanmu!'. Dari sanalah aku mendapat ide untuk merayakan hari jadi kami dan hasilnya fantastis. Eh... maaf aku mencurahkan hatiku. Sebab, itu kenangan yang tidak terlupakan."

"Tak apa-apa kok," ujarku. Terngiang-ngiang perkataan Ako di kepalaku; Dia benar-benar tipikal cowok jaga imej.

"Mm... apakah kamu yang dimaksud?" tanyanya kurang jelas.

"Apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Begini, kadang-kadang aku mendengar Clifford berbicara sendiri saat dia sedang meneliti. Dia acapkali berkata, 'Huh, dasar gadis menyebalkan' atau semacamnya. Ketika aku bertanya siapa dia, Clifford hanya menjawab, 'Seseorang yang mendekatiku namun tidak mengenalku'. Kurasa, kaulah orangnya. Lalu..." Dia menghela nafas. "Aku sempat mendengar dia berkata, 'Dia ulang tahun ya? Pas sekali dengan siklus pelangi yang akan muncul nanti'."

Ah... masa _sih_?

* * *

><p>Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada <em>office boy<em> itu. Melalui informasi darinya, aku mendapati info bahwa besok Clifford akan pergi ke bandara dengan menaiki kereta. Untuk penyelesaian tuntutan perkara soal industri masa lalu itu di Amerika. Aku mencoba mencari-cari di mana Clifford berada. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Sudah kubilang aku bukan teman yang baik 'kan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahnya. Biasanya aku menelepon Clifford kalau aku ingin ditemani olehnya. Besok... aduh, besok. Aku harus mengetahui jawabannya besok. Kenapa Clifford menjauhiku? Pasti ada hubungannya denganku. Kenapa ia tidak mau bilang? Apa? Apa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Jujur, ada perasaan aneh dan takut menyeruak ke dalam diriku. Dadaku sesak. Sekarang, aku tahu semuanya. Sekarang, aku tahu mana yang pantas dibela, dan mana yang beda. Dan sekarang, waktu yang tepat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan; Apakah kau siap dengan segala sikap yang akan berbeda dari yang dulu?

Misalnya begini, kau mempunyai kekasih yang baik hati. Ia selalu memperhatikan dan menjemputmu di sekolahmu. Begitu kau tahu kebenaran bahwa dia menjadi pacarmu hanya karena dendam sama mantan pacarnya yang mirip denganmu, akankah sifatmu ke dia akan sama seperti dulu? Pasti beda 'kan? Dan pacar yang jahat itu pasti akan bersikap berbeda jika kau tahu kebenaran tentangnya. Itulah yang akan kualami sebentar lagi. Tepatnya besok.

"Paket!" Dari luar, aku mendengar petugas pos sedang berdiri di depan kubah kaca rumahku. Bergegas aku pergi ke sana, tidak mau membuatnya dia menunggu lebih lama. Karena dia sudah bekerja cukup lama saat aku sekolah dasar. Petugas pos yang sudah tua itu memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang cukup besar. Setelah aku menanda-tangani kertas penerimaan paket, aku ke dalam rumah dan bertanya-tanya; Apa isi amplop ini?

Begitu kubuka, ternyata adalah hasil pengambilan fotoku pada waktu itu—saat pelangi muncul. Kemudian aku menemukan secarik kertas yang tulisannya singkat, namun padat.

"Aku berkata besok akan mencetak hasil foto-fotomu. Namun tertunda hingga hari ini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa komitmen dengan kata-kataku—CDL."

Clifford... dia minta maaf? Padaku? Demi apa pun, ini... sungguh diluar dugaan. Dengan cepat aku melihat amplop di mana amplop ini dikirimkan. Ah, dikirimkan dari hotel Sakinagawa, tepatnya hotel dekat stasiun.

Bergegas aku pergi ke sana. Tapi, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Deras sekali, seperti air terjun. Ah! Aku benar-benar belum bisa menghilangkan rasa kebencianku padamu!

* * *

><p><strong>08:00<strong>—Rainy day

* * *

><p>Kemarin benar-benar hujan yang luar biasa. Dari sore sampai malam hujan terus. Namun berita baiknya, kadar pH hujan tidak seasam seperti sebelumnya. Sehingga tanah tidak begitu banyak teracuni air asam. Itu merupakan rasa bersyukur bagi kami. Ah, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Clifford. Karena dialah sebenarnya yang berkontribusi aktif dalam penghilangan hujan asam.<p>

Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Itu bagus. Aku masih bisa keluar dengan payung khusus yang lumayan berat ke stasiun. Masih bisa untuk tidak terkena efek buruk dari hujan asam. Tak lupa aku memakai masker untuk menghindari bau asam menyengat yang masih saja tercium.

Akhirnya aku tiba di stasiun. Tepatnya stasiun kereta peluru yang supercepat, _shikansen_. Dengan cepat akan mengantarkanmu ke Bandara laut Kyodo, bandar udara yang terletak di benteng laut Jepang karena kadar keasaman di laut tidak begitu tinggi jika di atas laut. Sekadar info, beberapa masyarakat Jepang memilih tinggal di benteng-benteng laut.

Setelah aku menaruh payungku di tempat penitipan khusus, aku bergegas memasuki stasiun untuk mencarinya. Pasti Clifford sudah keluar dari hotel Sakinagawa. Biasanya, orang yang terlambat mendapatkan kereta di malam hari, menginap di hotel yang banyak terdapat di depan stasiun. Harga per malam cukup murah _kok_.

Aku berjalan cepat kesana kemari untuk mencari sosoknya. Di mana dia? Aku benar-benar kebingungan. Oh, ya! Dia pasti ada di tempat pemberhentian kereta yang menuju Bandara Kyodo. Aku melihat jadwal pemberangkatan _shikansen_ke bandara. Jam sembilan! Masih lama, namun waktu terus bergerak.

Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Rambut pirang itu... itu Clifford!

Aku bergegas untuk menghampirinya. Sedikit ada kesulitan untuk menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun aku bisa menarik jaket Clifford.

Dan ia pun menoleh.

"Kau...," ucapnya perlahan. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya, dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang sempat menarik jaket Clifford. Lalu berkata, "Setidaknya, jika kamu mau pergi selamanya, ucapkan selamat tinggal." Aku terdiam, kemudian aku menundukkan badan, meminta maaf pada Clifford. "Maafkan aku atas perkataanku yang selama ini menyakitimu! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah keturunan dari pemimpin industri-dan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab selama ini. Maaf!"

Aku tidak berani menatap mukanya. Aku melanjutkan, "Kuharap hubungan kita masih sama, sebelum aku tahu siapa dirimu."

Entah berapa lama aku terdiam dalam posisi seperti ini. Samar-samar kudengar suara yang dulu menertawakanku 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku mengangkat badanku. Tampak Clifford terkekeh geli. "Kau... tetap gadis payah."

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Setidaknya, inilah hal yang kubanggakan."

Clifford terdiam, ia memandang sekelilingnya, memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sesekali dia melirik jam digital yang menunjukkan angka 08:30. Clifford menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku akan mengatakannya di sini, untukmu."

"Ehm... maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Begini, aku..." Suara Clifford tertahan. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, menghindari mataku. Aku memakluminya, sebab Clifford bukanlah tipe yang suka berterus terang. "Aku selalu melakukannya sendiri, melewati semua hal yang mesti kutanggung sendiri. Aku kuat menghadapi itu semua. Tak masalah bagiku jika bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi, aku sadar kalau aku punya hal yang selama ini menstabilkan mentalku. Saat aku menyadari itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuangnya sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak mau dibuang terlebih dahulu olehnya. Begitu aku membuangnya, aku menyesal."

_Clifford..._

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak mau mengulangi kata-kataku kedua kalinya." Perlahan Clifford menatap mataku. Kedua mata kami saling bertemu. "Seperti katamu tadi, aku juga berharap hubunganku dengan gadis payah sepertimu kembali seperti dulu. Itu lebih membuatku nyaman. Tapi, fakta-fakta yang sudah diketahui, hanya akan saling membohongi oleh kedua belah pihak."

"Oleh karena itu..." Clifford menghela nafas sambil menutup mata. "Kita tidak bisa berhubungan biasa seperti dulu."

Kurasakan perih di dadaku. Jadi, tetap ada perubahan ya? Aku menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menyerap oksigen yang bisa membuat kepalaku kuat menegakkan diri. Nyaris saja aku menjatuhkan air mataku begitu Clifford mengatakan, "Setidaknya, kita harus membiasakan diri dengan perubahan itu. Buat peraturan baru."

"Hah? _Ap_—apa?"

Clifford menghela nafas kesal. "Kau tidak mengerti? Dasar gadis payah! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mau pergi untuk selamanya? Aku kesana hanya untuk mengurus hal-hal biasa. Jadi, tidak ada kata selamat tinggal."

"Adanya sampai jumpa. Benar 'kan?" tanyaku.

Clifford mengangguk. Dia tersenyum simpul. Tak terlihat bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Tangannya bergerak menuju telingaku, terus sampai telapak tangannya meraih sudut wajahku. Clifford menatapku, "Boleh, 'kan?"

Aku menutup mataku perlahan.

Dan kurasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku.

Lalu, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku terpaku, "Terima kasih telah menjadi kartu kekuatan untukku. Jika kita bertemu lagi, hubungan kita akan benar-benar berbeda."

Air mataku tumpah. Itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena perubahan ini tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>09:00<strong>—Rainy day

* * *

><p>Pintu kereta cepat itu menutup secara otomatis. <em>Shikansen<em>langsung meluncur dengan cepat, membawanya, menerobos guyuran hujan asam yang turun deras tiba-tiba. Kereta berkecepatan peluru itu terus melaju, mengalahkan gempuran hujan, membelah ketakutan dan kegelapan kami menuju masa depan. Kini masa depan kami terbuka lebar secara perlahan-lahan. Aku berdiri di depan stasiun, memandang hujan, menunggu.

Menunggu lengkungan pelangi yang berwarna-warni.

Ya, kini aku melihat hujan.

Dan aku mengartikan, hujan itu adalah kamu.

.

.

.

**Fin**-

* * *

><p>* Leave me alone! Ngira2 aja yg didengar orang Jepang pasti kayak gitu. Secara, huruf 'v' dibaca 'b' sama orang Jepang ._. Makanya ada kata 'bideo, bideo' gitu XD (video)<p>

Alhamdulilah ya sesuatu akhirnya selesai juga! ;w; sudah lama tidak buat fic lagi, rasanya otak serasa diputer-puter buat nyari kata yang tepat. Ditambah lagi fic ini ngetiknya lewat note fb melalui hp. Dicopas ke ms. Word di warnet, editoring sebentar, trus publish. Dibayang-bayangi penyakit saraf jempol pada pengguna hp semodel beri hitam-pasrah ajadeh- akhirnya kerja jempol ini terbayar dan bisa berpartisipasi dalam FE21 award dan Fanfiction Festival! Muwa ha ha! *ketawa nista* Semoga fic ini menghibur anda semua (?) u,u

Catatan from Ms. Word: words 5,631—**WHAT THE**!—OAO" (DEMI APA SAYA SANGGUP NGETIK SEGITU PAKE JEMPOL—! #plak #norakjaya)

Kripik dan saran? Untuk membangun author agar lebih baik lagi? Sampaikan keluh kesan anda melalui kotak review :D


End file.
